An Empty Book
by LightCreatesTheShadowLullaby
Summary: Is it a girl who crossdresses, or is it a guy that crossdressed? Three identical triplets are the only survivors of an incident that destroyed their clan, the Hatsu clan, a while back. What is the meaning of their clan's name? Does it have something to do with their powers? How did oldest of them know Tamaki? The story is better than the summary. Rated T just to be safe
1. A Story Starts Once Again

"Is Hatsu Haruka here today? Has anyone seen her?"

"Here."

"I repeat. Has anyone seen Hatsu Haruka today?"

That's right. I barely have any presence. No on notices me, even the teacher. I have to walk up to him everyday just to tell him I'm here. _"Nevermind,"_ he would say. The only difference is that I just transferred to a different school-Ouran High School, that is. I am in class 2-A, meaning I'm a secon year.

Class just ended, and I was hoping for a little peace and quiet. I roamed the school, looking for somewhere I felt like "home." Looking at the sign "Music Room #3" made me relax, knowing that music was where I belonged. I opened the door, and flower petals flew out as the light blinded me.

_"Welcome,"_ I heard. "Oh, I thought someone opened the door just now. Where could they be?" a brown headed girl in male uniform asked. _"Why are they here? Why is she dressed like that?"_ I thought. I walked in thinking, "Where are the instruments?" Recognizing two of them to be in my class, I walked up to them, and said, "What's going on here?" The blonde flinched when he realized I was in front of him while everyone else stopped what they were doing.

"What's your name?" a boy with golden hair and eyes asked me as he tugged on the tail of my shirt.

"I'm Hatsu Haruka. I recognize you as my senpai, Honey-senpai, as the others call you." I replied without a change in my emotionless face.

"Oh! You have the same nickname as Haru-chan! So... What am I suppose to call you?" he pouted, "I know! I'll call you Hatsu-chan!"

"I'm fine with anything, Honey-senpai," I said.

I turned around to face my classmates again.

"Well, this is a host club. I see that this is your first time here, Ms. Hatsu," the one with the glasses answered. I saw his face expression. He knew the truth, but why did he pretend not to? I walked over to him.

"Why are you always wearing a mask, Ootori Kyouya-san?" I asked. He looked as if he frozed with his eyes wide, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Oh? You have quite the eye," he said, faking a smile. _He knew that part, too._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around. "Haruka-chan, how did you know that?" the blonde questioned me with a serious look on his face.

"I have my sources. Let's just leave it at that. If that's all, I will leave." I was just about to leace when a dark door appeared with a person in a dark cloak and wig at the crack of the door. "Nekozawa?" I went up to him. "It's been a while."

* * *

**Okay, I was planning to upload this story a while ago, but I forgot about it. The chapters are short because I wrote them in a notebook (front and back of one sheet of paper was one chapter). I was watching and reading Kuroko no Basuke when I was writing this story. I loved it, of course. Review, PM me, all of that good stuff. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	2. Truth Revealed

"Yes it has, Haruka-kun," Nekozawa said. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Neither have you, Nekozawa."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say "Haruka-kun," Nekozawa-senpai? Isn't Haruka-senpai a girl? Why is it that you know each other?" the two orange-haired twins asked in sync.

"Of course I said "Haruka-kun." He's a guy, isn't he? We knew each other since we were kids," Nekozawa said, unastonished by their questions.

"I may have a girl's name and have long hair, but I'm biologically a boy. That's why they say not to judge a book by its cover, boys. Oh, and one more thing." I opened my bag and pulled out Akamaru, my "partner." "Akamaru missed you, Nekozawa."

"I'm a cat person, not a dog person, remember?" he snapped. I held Akamaru out closer to him, and Akamaru licked him. "Though he's not that bad." He barked and jumped into my shirt, then popping his head back out.

"Wah~ A puppy!" Honey-senpai said. He ran out, and I put Akamaru in his arms. "I'm going to show Usa-chan! Usa-chan will like him, right Takashi?" Another third-year, Mori, as they call him, grunted, "Ah." Everyone else, with an exception of Nekozawa, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Kyouya-san, was still dazed and confused about earlier.

"So- so, you're saying you're a boy?" the blonde asked. I sighed.

"Yes, Suoh Tamaki-san," I replied.

"EH~!" they screamed. I sighed again.

I took off my shirt to show them. "Oh, he really is a boy," the twins said, uninterested. After I put my shirt back on, a mass of girls shorted rushing in. "I'll be leaving. Honey-senpai, can I please have Akamaru back now?" He puted and was on the brink of crying. "I want to play with him ore. I know! How about you request me as a host and eat cake with me? Plus, then I can play with Aka-chan!" he stated.

"I'm sorry, Honey-senpai, but I don't like sweets, and I also have to pick up my sisters. They're probably waiting for me," I stated bluntly. He was at the edge of tears again as he handed me Akamaru. I opened the door and found my sisters standing in front of me. "Yuuki, why is Luna here with you?" I said firmly.

"Th-the th-thing i-is I wanted to go to the Ho-Host Club, and I d-d-didn't want to go alone, so I brought Luna along." she stuttered. "You're lying. This was punishment for fighting again, wasn't it?" I snapped. Her head hung low, and she nodded. I held her chin up. "You didn't let her land a hit on you again, didn't you?" When I let go, she nodded. I sighed. "Who was it this time?" She didn't answer. "Say it. It's better to say it yourself than me forcing it out, right?" She nodded. "It was Kashimoto Mika," she spat out. "I've said this before. If you become a criminal, what would happen to me? We have the same face."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	3. Forgotten Family

"I'll deal with that later. Who gave you the punishment?" I asked. She pointed to my classmate, Ootori Kyouya-san. Of course. "I thought you would receive a worse punishment since you got caught by the Shadow King, Yuuki. You're sure lucky today."

Everyone was looking at us, Suoh-san spoke up, I know I said this before, but how do you know all this? Don't say that you have your sources." Then, everyone was whispering. "Who does she think she is?" one said. "She dresses like a boy," another said. "She's not even in uniform. Is she that poor-"

"I'm not surprised that you've forgotten me, Suoh-san. I hope to keep it that way, okay?" With that, I walked out of the room with my sisters in hand, dragging them home.

"Go change. I'll make dinner." Both of them went into their rooms to change. After we ate, I questioned her about the fight, and she started crying. "Go to bed," I told them both. I was about to get in the shower when the door bell rang. I looked out the window and then answered the door. "What do you want? I'm not surprised on how you have my address, Suoh-san."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you only in boxers? Well, nevermind that. I need to talk to you. What did you mean when you said "I'm not surprised that you've forgotten me, Suoh-san."? What do you mean by that?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Now, goodbye. I was going to take a shower." I snapped. I pushed him out and shut the door in his face, then got in the shower.

"Has everyone forgotten the Hatsu clan? An exception of one of course," I spoke to myself. I got in bed, and Yuuki said, "Good night."

~Timeskip~

We dressed in our clothes and got on my motorcycle. We dropped Luna first at the middle school section, then went to our own. As soon as we arrived, we were called to the headmaster's office. "Hatsu Haruka and Yuuki, your clothes are unacceptable. You two need uniforms by the end of the week, or I'll kick you out." I spoke up.

"What if I made our uniforms? I'll make my style of the boys' uniform for the both of us, except I'll make my sister's into a skirt. Is that okay with you, sir?" He nodded.

When school ended, we decided to go pick up Luna, and go home. As we were walking to the motorcycle, we were grabbed by the twins. "Hikaru-san," I said looking at Hikaru, "Kaoru-san," I said looking at Kaoru, "please let us go. If you don't, you'll regret it you whole lives." Yuuki started to release a dark aura from her body. The twins removed their hands from us immediately with frightened faces.

We started on the uniforms once we got home. I made the sketches while Yuuki wrote down our measurements. Luna bought the materials, and then I made the uniforms, flawlessly with the help of my sisters of course We finished at about eight, had dinner, washed up, and went to bed. "That didn't break our record, right Haruka?" I nodded. "This took us about two hours for everything. I believe record time was fifteen minutes." We both smiled. "We don't need to worry about being kicked out anymore," we said in sync. Or so we thought...

* * *

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	4. Where's the Hero?

We both got to class, and everyone stared at my sister, of course. I still don't have enough presence to be noticed right away. Class started. "Hatsu Yuuki, what is the answer?" The teacher was asking my sister again. "The answer is 2.54372, sir." She sure told him. The bell rang. The whispering began.

"Who does she think she is? Her clothes are just down right wrong! That's not the girls' uniform!" one said. "Look at her sister. She's wearing the boys' uniform," another said. "Humph! They look uglier than stray dogs!" someone called out. The class was laughing, yet we didn't care.

We went to the roof for some fresh fair. This is where we spend our time, and play our games. "Race you to the bottom!" she said. "You're so on!" I replied. We jumped off, diving to the ground. Not many people saw us. As if on cue, we landed with a front flip on our hands, in sync. "That was another tie," we said together while high-fiving each other and laughing. Some stared wide-eyed while others didn't pay attention. "You-you guys are inhuman!" We turned our heads to see a boy in our class, pointing at us. We pointed to ourselves and said, "Us?" in sync. "That's right! I'm reporting you guys to the headmaster!"

We didn't care if he told or not, so we shrugged, then walked away with our pinkies linked together. When school ended, we were called up to the headmaster's office once again. "I heard what you did during lunch. You two jumped from the roof! That's five stories! It's a miracle you two survived!" he yelled at us.

"Well, it wasn't like we were going to die. We've been trained to jump from higher grounds before and to land safely," we stated in sync.

"You two may have the top high scores in school, but I can't have you doing that at my school. That would ruin our reputation! I have no choice but to expel you two. You have until tomorrow morning when school starts to remove your things. That is all. You may leave," he stated bluntly.

We bowed and walked out with our pinkies still linked together. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," I said, smiling. "Yeah! As long as we have each other, we'll be fine," she replied, smiling as well. "How about we sing as we walk?" I nodded.

_Every time you kissed me_

_I tremble like a child_

_Gathering the roses_

_We sang for the hope_

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than my dreams_

_We were there, in everlasting bloom_

We sang as we walked the hallways. All eyes were on us.

_Roses die_

_The secret is inside the pain_

_Winds are high up on a hill_

_I cannot hear you_

_Come and hold me close_

_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_

_Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

We didn't care how many eyes were onus. We just kept singing and got everything of ours. We were still singing as we walked home, without a care in the world. We're all we have left.

* * *

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	5. What's Left?

"Father, why did you do it? You're not the type to do so, so you must have a reason!"

"It is none of your business, Tamaki."

"How can you say that?! They're my classmates! I'll prove to you that you want them back," Tamaki said as he walked out.

Haruka's P.O.V.

"Bye, Luna! Will you be okay walking by yourself to school?" I asked. She nodded and waved as she exited through the door. "Guess we can home school ourselves." Yuuki smiled and went to the room to get the laptop. "Okay. Let's start with English."

~Timeskip~

"I'm home!" Luna said. "Welcome home!" Yuuki and I said in sync. "Were you guys studying?" We nodded. "You guys wash up. I'm going to prepare dinner." They ran inside, giggling. "We're all we have left..." I whispered to myself.

We chatted about our day at the dinner table. We laughed as we told each other what happened. When it was time for bed, we all crashed on our beds. "Night," we all said together.

~Timeskip~

After Luna left, there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, Honey-senpai jumped onto me, squeezing me tightly. "I missed you, Hatsu-chan!" he whined. I carried him on my hip, looking at the other hosts. "Come in," I said. They all got in and sat at the table. "Why are you guys here? We were studying!" my sister screamed. She took the exact words from my mouth. "Well, we wanted to help you get back into Ouran," Souh-san said.

"We're fin. We don't need to. We've been home schooling ourselves, so we're fine," I stated. "If that was all you wanted to talk about, would you please leave? We have to continue our lessons."

I was shoving them out the door when Suoh-san noticed our instruments. "You guys play instruments?"

"Yes. Now, leave," I said calmly. He jumped away and walked into our room. Everyone else followed him. I face palmed myself as Yuuki and I followed them. It's not nice to walk in other people's rooms without permission, guys." They didn't hear me.

Suoh-san sat on the bench and started playing on the piano. "Hey! It's also not nice to touch other people's stuff without permission," Yuuki yelled. He didn't hear her. I knew the song he was playing. It was "Pachebel's Canon in D Major". I picked up my violin and started playing as well. My sister looked confused until I winked at her. She understood right away.

She set up the cello and played along. Everybody, but Kyouya and Mori-senpai, were staring at us play. The song came to an end, and the crowd (Haruhi-san, the twins, and Honey-senpai) clapped. "That was beautiful, guys!" Tamaki shouted while hugging us.

"You're not so bad yourself, Suoh-san," we said in sync.

"Even you guys talk in sync," the twins stated together.

"Your voices are beautiful! I heard you two sing in the hallway the other day," Suoh-san said. What's left? Everything thanks to them.

* * *

******I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


	6. Thanks To

"Remind me why we have to go to the headmaster's office again?" I asked.

~Flashback~

_"Hey, Haruka. I found this in the mail. It's from school. It said to go the headmaster's office," Yuuki said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Don't know. It didn't say."_

~End of Flashback~

"Oh yeah..."

We walked to his office. "You called for us, sir?"

"Yes. I am to tell you that you will begin attending school again starting tomorrow under three conditions: one, no more jumping off the roof, two, both of you will attend the marriage interviews your uncle has set up for you, and three, get married when you graduate."

"Sir, if those are conditions we must keep up with, we will decline your offer. We are fine with finding another school or home-school ourselves. If that is all, we will take our leave. Excuse us, " we stated, walking out.

"I guess we're on the same page," we said in sync while smiling.

"Haruka! Yuuki!"

We turned around just to be hugged by Suoh-san. "Suoh-san, please get off of us," I stated.

"Okay, but only because you said 'please'," he said. "So, why are you two here?"

"Your father offered us a deal. He said that we could attend school again starting tomorrow under three conditions-"

"That's great! Attend school again!" he said.

"No, we chose not to. It's because of the three conditions."

"Well, what are they?" he asked curiously.

"Well, one, we can't jump off the roof anymore."

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS JUMPED OFF THE ROOF!" he blurted.

"Yeah, but we're fine. Two, we have to go to the marriage interviews our uncle set up for us," Yuuki said.

"That doesn't sound bad," he said.

"But our uncle is. Three, we have to marry when we graduate," I said.

"I see- WAIT! WHAT?! WHY?!" he hollered.

"Don't know. He's always been like this. We've transferred many times because of that. Our lives are like this thanks to him," we stated.

* * *

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own anything except my OCs.**


End file.
